Thorns in life and love
by black.pingy
Summary: Rose is Edward's sister and they move to Forks with their parents.They are human.In school they meet Emmett and his sisters and Jasper.They have a secret. Will Rose and Ed figure it out?Tell me, who should Rose end up with-Jas or Em? Please, review!Pleas
1. Moving and new friends

_**Thorns in life and love...**_

_Rosalie is a 16 year old girl, who just moved to Forks to live with her older brother Edward and their parents Carlisle and Esme. There she meets Jasper and Emmett, and also Emmett's little sisters Bella and Alice. They start sophomore year(Rose, Bella, Jasper) , the rest are juniors in Forks High together. They become fast friends and soon love starts to bloom. But what is their secret? Can Rosalie and Edward figure it out?_

_**Chapter 1**_

_I was just going to go to my room, but then i heard Edward say:_

_-Rose, don't look so sad. This is fun._

_I looked over at him and i couldn't argue with him. This was fun. Right now we were in my room. Edward was helping me with my closet. When i looked at him, he was holding one of my gowns and dancing around my room._

_Edward is my best friend. He is a year older than me, so he is 17 years old. He always protects me from everything, sometimes a bit too much. We listen to music and read together, cuz we have the same taste._

_I was still sad about the moving, because i liked to live in Phoenix. But then dad and mom wanted a change and we moved to Forks. _

_We have a huge house with 8 bedrooms and each have a private bathroom and walk-in closet, a huge garage, big kitchen, 3 study's and more rooms. _

_Tomorrow we will be starting school in Forks High. I will be in sophomore year and Ed will be a junior._

_We will be going to school in my car, cherry red Porche 918 Spyder._

_Ed has a silver Volvo. Mine is faster and we love fast driving, even when our parents scold us for that, we still race sometimes with eachother. _

_Now we put my clothes away and went to eat dinner._

_After dinner we went to sleep.._

_**Next morning...**_

_I got up early and went to shower. After shower i dried my long blonde hair and put on minimal make-up. Then i went to my closet and put on white mini shirt, red shirt and converse. _

_When i went to the kitchen, Ed was already there with mom and dad. Dad will go to work any minute and mom will stay home. We ate pancakes for breakfast and then went to my car. _

_We still had much time til school, but we got there fast. When we got there, a few of the students had arrived. We quickly went to collect our schedules. We had lunch together. _

_My first period was World history , so i went to class after saying good-bye to Ed._

_When i got there, a few people had arrived, so i sat down in the third row and waited. _

_After some time of waiting i started to paint in my notebook. Then i heard a chair move next to me and looked up. There was a boy with golden hair, which fell into his blue eyes. He was looking at me and i smiled. He smiled back and sat down. He turned to me and said:_

_-Hi, im Jasper._

_I shook his hand and replied:_

_-Hi, my name is Rosalie, but call me Rose. Me and my brother just moved here with out parents._

_He smiled at me and kissed my hand, when i shook it. He was a real gentleman. Then behind him a girl said:_

_-Jas, wooing the girls again?_

_Jasper turned around and smiled._

_-Hi, Bells. This is Rosalie._

_I smiled at the girl. She shook my hand and introduced herself as Bella. She seemed like a nice girl and she sat behind us. We talked for a couple of minutes and then the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Moore, didn't make me introduce myself. The classes flew by, i had every class with Bella and Jasper. _

_Then soon lunch came and i went with them to cafeteria. I got a bottle of water, salad and 2 apples. Then i located Ed and went to him. I sat down and he introduced me to his friends:_

_-This is Rose, my little sister. Rose, this is Emmett, his sister Alice. _

_Then Jasper and Bella came to sit down with us and i said:_

_-Guys, this is Edward,my big brother. Ed, this is Bella and Jasper._

_I turned out Bella was Emmett's and Alice's sister. We talked about everything and soon we were invited to their house. We became fast friends, because we had so much in common. Emmett and his sisters all had brown hair, Alice's was little darker, more black than brown, and they all had golden eyes. Jasper had no siblings, but they all treated eachother like a family. Jasper's eyes were blue, but with a hint of gold in them. _

_Then the classes just faded in a blur and soon school was over. We agreed to meet tomorrow after school at Jasper's house. When we were saying good-byes at the parking lot, all of them hugged us and i noted, that Emmett and his sisters are cold, but Jasper is a little warmer than them. I couldn't wait for tomorrow._

_**A./N!**_

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**Really hope, you like this. Please, review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Victoria and James and the truth

_**Chapter 2**_

_After the first 2 months we fell into a routine. Mom was staying home, but dad worked in the Forks hospital all the time, but we were cool with it. Me and Ed spent most of the time with Jas, Bella, Alice and Emmett. We would meet after school in eachothers houses. Monday and Tuesday-Emmett's place, Wednesday-Jas's house and the rest in our house. _

_Right now we were in our place and in the garden. We were drinking limonade and just talking. The homeworks were already done. Alice and Bella were staying tonight along with the others. It was Friday , so the parents allowed a huge sleepover. Mom and dad were going out today to Port Angeles. _

_It was very warm weather today so we all were wearing shirts and shorts. Jas and Ed were even shirtless. Right now i was talking to Alice, but i couldn't take my eyes of Jasper and his abs. Bella looked at me and smirked. I blushed, but then Alice asked:_

_-Rose, you ok? You look kinda red._

_I blushed 7 shades of red and replied:_

_-I'm fine. Just the weathers getting hotter. _

_And just then it started to rain. Alice and Bella ran inside screaming, while me and the guys laughed. I loved the rain, so i closed my eyes and started to turn around. Ed knew what i was doing and joined in. We were doing this every time , when it rained. We would close our eyes and start to twirl very fast and then fall to the ground and laugh. I heard Em and Jas laugh at us, while we were twirling around, but we didn't care. We both lovced the rain and also the sun. _

_When we fell down, i opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking down on me with his mesmerising blue eyes. He smiled at me and reached with his hand, but Emmett was quicker and pulled me up laughing. Ed was laughing too ,but kept looking from me to Emmett and Jasper. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran inside. The boys followed._

_When we went inside, we dried off and drank some tea. _

_Mom and dad left a while ago, so we were playing truth or dare. I thought Ed could be evil with the dares, but Alice was even more evil. _

_She made Ed wear a bright pink bra all evening, Bella to give Ed a lapdance and Em to dance to the song AQUA-BARBIE GIRL in a pink skirt and shirtless._

_Right now it was my turn and , just my luck, Alice was daring me... Jasper looked at me simpathetically, i just shrugged. Alice had that evil look upon her and was looking from Jasper to me. I thought:_

_-Dear god, no!_

_Not that minded to kiss Jasper , i just wanted it to happen on our own free will. But then Alice shocked me and everyone more, by saying:_

_-Rose, i dare you to.._

_Everyone held their breaths._

_-sit on Emmett's lap and take off Jasper's shirt._

_I blushed, but did as told. Emmett hugged me from behind and i felt safe in his always cold arms._

_As i was pulling Jasper's shirt off, i caressed his stomach and felt his muscular body. I shivered and when the shirt was off, i sat down and looked at Alice, saying:_

_-My turn! Alice, i dare you to go to a second hand store and buy a cheap dress and walk in it to school._

_Alice's face turned to horror. I knew she loved designer clothes and stores, so this was punishment for her. We would be doing that tomorrow._

_Then the game ended and we just sat and talked. I looked at Ed and he nodded. There was something we wanted to ask Em and his sisters all this time. I took a deep breath and said:_

_-Em, Bella, Alice, can i ask you something?_

_The looked at me and their eyes held something , that i couldn't quite place. They nodded and Bella said:_

_-Sure, Rose._

_I took another deep breath and asked:_

_-Why are you always so cold and Jasper is so warm?_

_Jasper opened his mouth just about to say something, but Alice beat him to it:_

_-Rose, Ed. That is something we can't tell you. _

_I wanted to ask , why, but then thought ,that made that was something personal and said:_

_-Ok. When you are ready to tell, we will listen._

_She smiled and then there was a loud crash._

_Bella, Alice , Jasper and Emmett were up faster than humanly possible and looked at the broken window. I turned and there stood a woman with fierry red hair and a man with blonde ponytail. They were so beautiful , but they had red eyes. Ed was up too, and tried to push Bella behind him , but she just shrugged him off and went to greet the guys. _

_-Victoria, James. Long time no see. What are you doing here?_

_They smiled and Victoria said:_

_-We were in the neighbourhood and heard you talking with them._

_I was a bit intimidated by the way the man, James, was looking at me. Jasper noticed this and said:_

_-James, they are our friends. This is Rosalie and her brother Edward._

_He looked me up and down and came forward, i shrank back from him, only to bump into Jasper._

_-Do they know?_

_I was surprised by their question and looked at Ed, who was puzzled too._

_Emmett said:_

_-No, we want to protect them._

_I looked at him and then Victoria was in front of me. I didn't scream , just looked at her more closely. She looked much like Bella, only with red hair and red eyes._

_She smiled at me and said:_

_-Rose, we are vampires.._

_And then all hell broke lose._

_**A./N!**_

_**Please, tell me what do you think? Any ideas what would happen next?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
